IKS Rotarran
| registry = IKC-62127 | affiliation = Klingon Empire, Klingon Defense Force (Federation Alliance) | launched = 2358 | status = active (2376) }} The IKS ''Rotarran'' (registry IKC-92127 or IKC-62127) was a Klingon Empire starship, a bird-of-prey in Klingon Defense Force service in the 2370s decade. Martok commanded Rotarran from the years 2373 to 2375, and the ship saw action in many battles of the Dominion War. ( , , , ) History and specifications Service history The Rotarran was launched in 2358. ( ) In every engagement over the seven months before Martok took command, the Rotarran was defeated again and again in combat by the Cardassians and later the Jem'Hadar. thumb|Kornan and Leskit. Martok was given command of the Rotarran to use in locating the , which had been patrolling the border space of the Cardassian Union and had not reported in in several days. During the journey, Martok ordered the ship to go around the Tong Beak Nebula, lest they encounter any Dominion ships there. The General also refused to attack a Jem'Hadar attack ship conducting sensor scans. When the Rotarran discovered the B'Moth damaged and adrift, Martok decided against mounting a rescue attempt, as the ship had drifted into Dominion territory. He then gave the command to withdraw. Worf later turned the ship around, and mounted a challenge against Martok. The General defeated Worf and, given confidence by him, engaged another Jem'Hadar ship and rescued the survivors of the B'Moth. ( ) The ship was assigned to watch the Cardassian border for signs of a Dominion fleet heading to Deep Space 9 to stop the wormhole minefield from being activated. The Rotarran was able to stop the Jem'Hadar ships from stopping the . The Rotarran later docked at Deep Space 9 where Worf boarded his new assignment. ( }}; ) After convincing Chancellor Gowron to aid Benjamin Sisko's forces during Operation Return, the Rotarran led the Klingon forces to the battlefield in the year 2374. ( }}; ) In 2375, the Rotarran was awaiting repairs at Deep Space 9. Its scheduled repairs were later changed, to allow Chief Miles O'Brien to make repairs to the Romulan warbirds and . ( ) Several weeks later, the Rotarran and the were attacked by the Dominion in the Badlands. The Rotarran was able to rescue six escape pods. ( ) Soon after the disastrous defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, the Rotarran participated in the attack on Avenal VII, where Martok was seriously injured. ( ) Martok chose to retain command of the Rotarran after he became Chancellor. The ship fought during the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Later in 2375, Worf and Ezri Dax used the Rotarran to search for the Sword of Kahless. After retrieving the sword, they were forced to crash the ship on Boreth to bring the sword to Martok. ( ) The Rotarran was later salvaged and was undergoing repairs in 2376. Leskit was assigned to the during the repair process. ( ) Personnel :See also [[IKS Rotarran personnel|iKS ''Rotarran personnel]].'' * Martok * Worf * Jadzia Dax * Kor * Tavana * Kornan * N'Garen * Kolana * Leskit * Ch'Targh * Synon * Alexander Rozhenko * Ortakin * * Doran * Katogh * Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances Episodes * "Soldiers of the Empire" * " " * "A Time to Stand" * "Sons and Daughters" * "Favor the Bold" * " " * "You Are Cordially Invited" * "Tears of the Prophets" * "Shadows and Symbols" * "The Emperor's New Cloak" * "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" * "Penumbra" * "Tacking Into the Wind" Novels * "Call to Arms..." * "...Sacrifice of Angels" * The Left Hand of Destiny External link * category:klingon starships category:k'vort class starships Category:24th century starships Category:24th century Klingon starships